Leaving the Past Behind
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: The night before her trial, the exile goes to speak to an old friend and love about previous events and what could have been. Could be a sequel to Late Night Talk.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I guess you could call it the sequel to ****Late Night Talk****, but I think it's more of its own one-shot. I hope you all enjoy the story and once again this centers on Tyla and Kavar. By the way, I wrote this at like 3:00 AM when I should have been studying but oh well. Give me some slack on the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My sigh echoed off of the empty Coruscant walls as I walked down the hall. The boots Revan had given me clattered on the floor and I warily looked around. Why was it so damn quiet in here? These halls should be filled with people! Trying to shrug off the heavy feeling of uneasiness that had descended, I turned the corner and stopped at one of the doors that I knew all to well. _Please don't be here, please don't be here!_ I begged silently to anyone who would listen. Sealing my fate, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds of hoping beyond hope, the door opened with a faint hiss. Kavar stood there, wearing a simple brown Jedi robe that seemed crinkled and his usually neat hair was a terrible mess. His eyes widened as he recognized me. Had I been gone that long?

"Tyla, shouldn't you be resting for your trial?" he asked. I flinched inwardly. Jeez, where was the hello and when did he start calling me Tyla?! Oh yeah, after I betrayed the Council and went to war. I guess I should feel lucky that he wasn't calling me some other formal name.

"I just wanted to see you before I'm exiled." I said, barely keeping the coldness out of my voice. Oh yeah, I was pissed. Once again he was going to hide behind the Council instead of standing up for what he believed in. He stepped to the side and motioned for me to come in. I took a deep breath and stepped inside of the normally neat room, but at the moment though it was in horrible shape. Cautiously I settled down on one of the chairs. Kavar sat across from me.

"Tyla, where are your robes?" he asked. I looked down and smirked. I was wearing a tight white shirt, a black jacket, black pants and the leather boots that Revan had given me. It was the same outfit I had worn on the day that I had left for the wars.

"Since I'm about to no longer be a Jedi, I figured it would be good to get used to regular clothes again." I explained, no longer fighting the discontent from getting in my voice. He didn't show any emotion, but I registered the hurt from how he changed his position, the way he blinked, and the way his eyes changed shade. One gets to know these things when you spend almost every waking moment with another person. Especially when you're forced to because your wrist gets stuck to them. Wow, that seemed like so long ago. Everything had changed since then.

"What are you doing here Ty?" he asked. I smiled slightly at the nickname, but I quickly covered it up with an emotionless mask. I may still love the man more that I ever thought possible after everything he did to me, but that didn't meant I was going to let him know that.

"Just thought I would make my final goodbyes before I become another dirty Jedi secret brushed under the cargo ramp." I said, letting out all of my emotions into that one insult. I wanted him to know how pissed off I was.

"Look Ty, I know your angry but-" Kavar started, but I interrupted.

"Angry? Angry! Damn straight I'm angry! After everything you did to me and you expect me to just be angry? You have no idea how much _loathing_ I feel for you right now!" I spit, my voice sharp enough to cut the air around us. _Okay, calm down Ty. There is no emotion, there is peace. Remember the Jedi code, even if you're about to not be a Jedi. You're still one right now. Calm down._

"Ty, let me explain that night." He said, and I could have sworn I heard desperation in his voice.

Screw the Jedi code. "You want to explain? There is no reason to explain Kavar. You made your reasons perfectly clear that night! You weren't brave enough to stand up against the Council for what you believed in, for what you knew had to be done, for _me_! No Kavar, you explained perfectly well that night. You were too much of a coward to go with me!" I shouted. I knew my anger was getting the best of me, but I couldn't help it. He did all of that to me and then he wants to explain it over a cup of caffa?! I was standing now, my breathing coming in shallow breaths, my fists were clenched so tight that my knuckles were white and I could feel blood sliding down my wrists from my nails digging into my skin. He remained sitting, and he was looking down. I barely heard the words that left him.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Disbelief filled me. All he could say was sorry? Damn, I could feel my angry slipping away. I had to leave, and it had to be now. I wanted him to always remember that the last time he saw me, I hated him. I never wanted him to forget this night and I never wanted him to forget that he could have stopped all of this. Shaking my head, I spun on my heel and walked out the door. If he wasn't willing to stop me, then I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having me come back to him.

"Misti shi nomi qui tisiti." The whispered words barely reached my ears and I froze. No, never again. Those words would never affect me again. I had been hurt one to many times, and sadly enough, the Dark Lord of the Sith was the only one I could count on not to hurt me. I slowly walked off, forcing my legs to move. Still, I would never forget Revan's perfect face. She hadn't been corrupted. The only reason she was acting like that was because she had to if she wanted to keep the Sith under control. I scowled lightly. Knowing the Jedi Council, they would think that she had fallen to the dark side and who knows what they would do to her. If they had just gotten their asses out of their ivory tower, this whole issue could have been avoided! Yeah, I went to war and I betrayed the Council's will. I couldn't help it though. I couldn't just sit by and let millions die, not doing a thing to help them. I had done things I wasn't proud of, but overall, I had helped the majority. Holding my head high, I turned the corner. Damn it, why did I still love him? Why couldn't I get over him? Shaking my head, I walked onto my small shuttle and collapsed onto the small bunk. I laid down and let out a slow sigh. After tomorrow, I wouldn't have to deal with being a general, a leader, or a Jedi anymore. After tomorrow, I would finally leave the Jedi, him, and my past behind forever, never to return.

**A/N: I know that it is still short, but oh well. I have to limit myself or else I would go on forever and ever. It's a curse, it really is. :) So, I hope you liked the story. Please spare the time to press the now very big button and review. Reviews are a writer's life blood, they are like our oxygen. We crave reviews like we crave chocolate! (Not quite sure where that came from. If any one out there made it up and I read it on one of your stories, I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are! So sorry!) Critique wanted, flames used to burn Vrook alive. (I know I already used that one, but who doesn't want to burn that man alive forever?) **

**Until Next Time,**

**-Shadows of the Storm **


End file.
